Olimar needs a Doctor
by NexDigilit
Summary: its olimars 5th day in the pikmin planet and something surprising will happen
1. Chapter 1: the start of a new day

**Olimar needs a Doctor**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pikmin or Doctor Who (only the story)

Chapter 1: The Start of a New Day

**Olimar's notes**: It's my 4th night here on the Pikmin planet and I'm getting kind of tired so I'll write this real quick. The first time I came here was when I crash landed in a place I had called the Impact Site. I had to find 30 of my ship parts in 30 days before my life-support system failed. That's where I had found the creatures I called Pikmin, they were a big help. Today Louie and I went back to the Awakening Wood to get more Pikmin and treasure. Yaaaaaaaaaawn … why did I write that… never-mind, ok I'm going to sleep now. Hmmm you know tomorrow, I feel like it's going to be different than any other day I had in the past. I don't know why, but… it might be quite the adventure.

(11th Doctor Who theme plays)

"So where are we going today Olimar?" Louie asked. "Well how about the Awakening Wood, we need to go to a cave there." I answered, "Yeah sure." As the Ship entered the atmosphere to the area I call the awakening wood. The ship, "We are about to land captain and Louie, so prepare for uh… landing." It's bumpy when the ship always tries to land. "ooooh I hate when that happens." Louie complained, "Well it wasn't that bad unlike the first day we got here. We better start searching for more treasures." Me and Louie jumped out of the ship and headed over to the onions, "let's see 25 reds, 25 yellows, 10 blues… wait… I still haven't found them yet. Ok then 25 purples, and 25 whites."

"I have a bad feeling about today Olimar," "Why Louie?" I asked, "I don't know something about today just not right you know." As we headed off to explore with our Pikmin we fought a few Bulborbs and stuff like that and moments later. "Hey Louie I think I found that cave, it's over there." As I pointed in the direction I saw it, we then ran over there then I commanded for everyone to jump in. "Wait for me" one of the Pikmin said which happened to be a yellow. "Don't worry I not leaving anyone behind." Then a hour or two later after getting through the cave, "GERONIMOOOOOO!, Oof… uh oh." Then I was covered in a Pikmin pile with a Louie on top. "At least we didn't lose to many Pikmin while we were there, 11 right?" Louie said.

"its mid-day now, that was fast it felt like it was only about 3 minutes," I was exaggerating a bit. "Were almost done for today we just need to find that last treasure and were done with this area ok Louie you take all of the Pikmin except for one yellow pikmin and explore the place for it ok LET'S MOVE!." We headed off in the directions we chose to explore. At Louie's end "why does Olimar want 1 Pikmin anyway? idk okay everyone follow me." blowing his whistle. At my end "so I wonder where it is?" the yellow Pikmin noticed something shiny in the distance. "Olimar over there!" she pointed towards a shiny thing that looked like a lightsabor, it had a glowing green diode at the end of with what looks like a button close to it wonder what it is.

As were heading towards the treasure a bulborb suddenly comes in front of us. "Ok I have a plan. Do exactly as I say… RUN!" "Ok then what?" yellow asked. "well I'm still working on that just give me some time." We eventually got cornered into a wall. "Ah! A dead end." Yellow was getting scared, "Hey well a way to get out of this trust me." It was to late it was already in front of us. We both closed our eyes as it was getting ready to chomp on us, then it stop, turned, and ran away. "It's going away? Why is it doing that?" yellow said relieved that they survived. "I don't know, but maybe we should just go get the treasure now and go back to base." Yellow nodded. When we got back to the location were the treasure was it was gone. "Wasn't a treasure here?" I asked. "I thought so." Yellow answered. "It's almost nightfall we should head back." I said, "Ok"

Ok that was the end of chapter one hope you enjoyed it and please don't say any bad about just tell me what I should improve on ok ill make more chapters if I get 10 reviews ok bye


	2. Chapter 2: the Doctor is in

**Olimar needs a Doctor**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pikmin or Doctor Who (only the story)

Oh and sorry for rushing the first chapter but hopefully I don't do that this time oh and I chose the 11TH doctor because I don't see him used a lot in stories its usually 10th doctor so enjoy chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Doctor Is In

Yellow and I started to head back to base puzzled from the disappeared treasure, "hmm hey yellow wasn't there a treasure there?" I asked her. Yellow replied, "I had thought so, but how could it disappear like that?" "I don't know maybe something or someone took it." At that time I started thinking of earlier when we were cornered by a bulborb it almost ate us, but then I remembered something, I also heard some kind of sound, a sound I never heard before. That's when I realized the bulborb going away. "Hey Olimar, you ok?" yellow asked, "huh, oh yeah I was thinking about earlier when that bulborb almost ate us. By the way did you happen to hear anything during that time?" "Umm, All I heard was the sound of that bulborb's feet walking on the ground." Could be that it was all just in my head.

"Well were almost to base." But before we even got closer to our base, a bulborb stop us in our tracks. "Can these bulborbs just leave us alone?" yellow asked frightened. "Yellow I'll distract the bulborb while you go run to base!" I commanded. "But I'm not leaving you behind." At that moment I grab yellow and through him over the bulborb and ran in the other direction calling out to it. "HEY! Follow me you big ugly freak!" as I ran in the opposite direction Louie yelled at yellow, "YELLOW HURRY AND GET INTO YOUR ONION!" the other colored Pikmin looked at yellow to make she went in. "sorry I can't Louie I have to go help Olimar." As she ran to help me some other colors of the Pikmin (one of each color) also left to help. "HEY YOU GUYS HAVE TO COME BACK!.. oohhhh." Louie sighed. "Louie… Louie can you hear me has any of the Pikmin got back into their onion yet?" I had asked through the communicator.

"Well…" Louie tried to reply but got cut off. "That's great what I want you to do is leave the planet I'll be fine here for the night and that's an order." I commanded while turning it off. "Well if the Pikmin find him then I'm sure he will take care of them… I hope. Well ship lets go."

(11th doctor theme plays)

I was still running away from the bulborb I didn't know how much I can run I was getting tired, then I spotted a little hole in the wall that I think I could through. "hah can't get me now can yeah." As I waited for it to go away I heard something behind me. "Who's there?" I asked to see if anyone was really there. "Olimar? It's us" red said. "Pikmin? What are you doing here? Your suppose to be leaving with Louie to safety." Then blue explained, "But we couldn't leave you by yourself, oh and if you ask Louie found me in an area with water. If you wanted to know." "Ok then well we will be here for tonight ok." I told everyone. "Olimar can we go find something to eat?" "Yeah were getting hungry." I noticed I was kind of getting hungry too. "Well I go with you all but we have to stay together. Let's go." We all crawled through the hole me first, then red, blue, white, yellow, and then purple. "lets go that way I see some grass." White said.

Then the bulborb that I thought was gone ambushed us. "AHHH RUN THAT WAY!" purple yelled and ran. Ah great whats with these encounters with bulborbs and how many times have I said bulborb. Then again like last time we all ran into a wall cornered. "This is it were done for!" yellow said scaried. I didn't know what to do we were going to get eaten, but then I heard that sound again and this time everyone heard it even the bulborb stopped and looked behind us, I was wondering what it was looking at, and I looked back slowly, what I saw really surprised me, so was the Pikmin. I saw what a giant blue object, then one of the things that looked like door opened and a giant life form came out of it. "Why don't you leave them alone?"

Cliffhanger and we will stop there for now. This chapter a little bit longer than my other one I hope I didn't rush this time and hopefully you liked it and I know I said I wanted 10 reviews for my last chapter but oh well see u next chapter.


	3. Sorry about this

**Olimar Needs A Doctor**

Now i just want to tell you people that i decided i want to continue the story but the thing is i think im going to redo the whole thing and start from scratch. I will probably start the story again when pikmin 3 comes out and i watch the rest of the Doctor Who episodes. so sorry about that but i will do it this time. AND IT IS possible to get YELLOW PIKMIN in 5 DAYS, ive proved you can, you just have to move fast.


	4. I need someone to take over the story!

**Olimar Needs A Doctor**

Ok now I know I said I would continue it, but under the circumstances I really cant do it. So what I thought was I could let someone from one of you to continue it. So I was thinking maybe if you want to continue it and you are really great at story telling, a lot better than I was, I might just say ok you can continue it. So just let me now. Byee! Luv u!


End file.
